Not for the feint hearted
by jillybean90
Summary: P&P what would happen if things proceeded differently on the night Elizabeth and the Gardiner’s dined at Pemberley


**Not For the Feint Hearted**

Summary: _what would happen if things proceeded differently on the night Elizabeth and the Gardiner's dined at Pemberley, starting at the end of the visit with the Darcy's and Bingley at thein at Lambton, Enjoy XD_

"My brother and I would like to invite you and your aunt and uncle to join us for dinner at Pemberley." There it was settled, Elizabeth Bennet and the Gardiner's were to dine with the Darcy's at Pemberley the very next night. Uncertain as to how Elizabeth felt about this she composed herself quite well and bid her guests goodbye with the promise of their meeting the following day. After the departure of the Darcy's and the amiable Mr Bingley she felt anxiety settle in.

Elizabeth struggled to find sleep that night, she lay fighting with emotions evoked by Darcy's sudden appearance the previous day. She had noticed Darcy seemed very relaxed in his own surrounding proving to be gentle and amiable. A flash of guilt spread throughout her being as she recalled her harsh rejection of Darcy at Hunsford... "Well we can't change the past" she muttered to herself before rolling over again. As she clamped her eyes shut sleep did not take her, letting out a yawn and thinking how absurd it was that she still couldn't fall asleep she arose.

Climbing out of bed and lighting a candle Elizabeth picked up the book that had previously been occupying her time and settled into a small chair beside the window that looked over the dusty streets of Lambton. After a whole hour Elizabeth noted she was still on the same page. Her mind kept wondering back to Darcy, her meeting with him at Hunsford, Pemberley and again with her meeting of both Darcy's today. Giving up entirely, Elizabeth returned to her bed and forced herself to think no more on the day's events.

Waking early in the morning as per usual, the Gardiner's and Lizzy set about their day as originally planned calling on several of Mrs Gardiner' childhood friends. On the return to the Inn Elizabeth had to stifle several yawns before returning to her rooms to change into something appropriate for the evening. Taking care in ensuring her hair was properly pinned she joined the Gardiner's for the journey to Pemberley.

The evening was passing rather too slowly for Elizabeth's liking. She had established Miss Bingley's dislike for her early in the evening, noted Darcy's regular stares, and tried to busy herself with conversation with the timid Georgiana. Elizabeth found that she and Miss Darcy got along quite well and more then once Georgiana slipped from her quiet, shy self into and excited, more talkative young women, however as soon as Miss Bingley was within earshot of both Elizabeth and Miss Darcy the latter would slip back into her shy state.

As dinner was served the conversation remained mild and polite. Elizabeth answered when spoken to and Miss Darcy seemed to slip out of the conversation all together, intriguing Elizabeth with her sense of insecurity. After dinner Elizabeth was called on to play and sing on the pianoforte. Acquiescing, she took her place and began to play. Conversation fell quite as the party listened applauding her when done. Darcy's eyes never once leaving her face.

After another song Elizabeth was succeeded by Georgiana who was timid at first but relaxed as she played. As she made her way to sit down she was halted by the sneer of Miss Bingley's voice "Pray, Miss Eliza are not the shire militia removed from Meryton? They must be a great loss tour family, particularly the company of Mr Wickham." Miss Bingley's comment through great disaster in the room Elizabeth stood momentarily stunned, Georgiana played a handful of wrong notes and stopped entirely, Darcy stood worried, Bingley and the Gardiner's confused, infact the only sound in the room in that instant were the snores of Mr Hurst who had passed out on one of the rooms many sofas.

"My poor child I am affecting you, you play with no one to turn the page." Elizabeth was the first to recover bringing Darcy a sigh of relief. Miss Darcy continued her playing and Elizabeth turned the page whilst turning towards Miss Bingley and shared loud enough for all to hear, "The loss of the militia is not one of great consequence to me or to my family." Arriving at the end of the song Elizabeth could feel the strain of the lack of sleep settling in but agreed to sing as Miss Darcy played.

As Elizabeth sang she could feel Darcy's eyes on her again and focused on the words so not to become distracted. A numb feeling settled across her face and behind her eyes but she pressed on choosing to shun the strange sensations. At the conclusion of the song Darcy approached her, "Are you quite well Miss Bennet." He had noticed how her complexion began to pale and she had a worried look on her face.

"I am fine Sir" Darcy gave her a look showing his disbelief and settle back into the chair he had previously been seated at. Miss Darcy started to play a new song and Elizabeth resumed singing determined to push away whatever strange feelings were taking her body captive. Within a few seconds her eyesight began to flicker and black began to settle in. She swayed a little on the spot but forced herself to carry on. If she could focus she would have seen the serious look of concern on Darcy's face and as she swayed on the spot again Darcy jumped up, and Georgiana stopped playing. Unaware of what was going on Elizabeth found herself crashing to the floor, Darcy's reached out to stop her but missed as she hit her side on the piano stool, Georgiana screamed in fright and likewise reached out a hand to prevent her falling but was also unsuccessful.

She could hear Mrs Gardiner calling her name and felt her body being lifted into a pair of strong arms. Darcy had picked her up and carried her down one of Pemberley's many hallways and settled her atop one a bed in one of the guest rooms. Opening her eyes she saw Darcy seated beside her a serious expression on his face, "Shall I call a doctor?" he asked. Shaking her head Elizabeth stated that there was no need and whatever it was would soon pass. Removing himself from the room Darcy found Mrs Gardiner and informed them of Elizabeth's wish that no doctor should be called. "She will be fine I think she just needs some rest. She hasn't been herself lately and is constantly tired." Mrs Gardiner replied "Would it be too much to ask if you would stay here the night as we already have Miss Bennet settled and she certainly should not move until well rested?" asked Darcy. The Gardiner's accepted his request but set of for the inn to gather some clothes for both Elizabeth and themselves.

Upon entering Elizabeth's room Darcy found her asleep. Picking up one of her hands he sat beside her murmuring to himself and occasionally rubbing her hands throwing propriety out the window he lay his head on the edge of the bed and muttered "Oh Elizabeth, what you do to me." Darcy hadn't noticed that she opened her eyes once again. Looking down Elizabeth saw Darcy's head resting on the bed but lacking the energy to speak she lifted her hand slight and ran her fingers over the crest of his head.

Lifting his head, their eyes met both shocked at the impropriety of it all burst out laughing to avoid the awkwardness of the situation. Stopping laughing Darcy reverted back to his seriousness as he gently whispered "Oh Lizzy, I ... oh never mind." Surprised at being addressed as Lizzy by Mr Darcy of all people she could only respond with a "No please, whatever is it?"

He gave her a closely guarded look and doubting whether he would have to strength to continue or not, whether he could survive another rejection from his dearest Elizabeth "umm... I was, well um I was wondering whether there was any chance at all that you'd ever change your opinion of me dearest, lovely Elizabeth." A wave of understanding flooded through Elizabeth, she recognised her own behaviour, lack of sleep, and her mind constantly being plagued by Mr Darcy's appearance meant. No she did not hate him infact she had felt quite the opposite upon seeing him hear at Pemberley. Unsure of what to say she sat up on the bed, where Darcy tried to push her back down. "You need to rest" she could see the disappointment in his face and desperately tried to make him understand she grabbed onto his shoulders pulling him close enough to lay her lips upon his. Darcy shocked at her motion had pulled back almost instantly, Elizabeth unable to meet his eye though she had seriously offended him.

A tear started to run down her face "I am terrible sorry Mr Darcy. I should not have..." she started but was cut of by his lips on hers only this time there was a certain pressure coming from him. Shocked she took a moment to respond, his tongue edged slowly out of his mouth where it traced her lower lip gasping in surprised Darcy's tongue sought out her own and it was in this way Darcy and Elizabeth shared their first kiss followed by a proposal. Jane's letter concerning Lydia's wild behaviour lay unread amongst a pile of clothes in a carriage heading towards Pemberley where it would not be seen for several days.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N – Thanks for those who have read this. I am sure I have made a great many mistakes, I'm not very good at proofreading my work but I hope you enjoyed it. Just a little what if scenario with Darcy not sure at the moment if it will continue but I think it stands quite well on it's own I would absolutely love it if you can let me know what you thought good or bad. Much love Jilly


End file.
